


I care about you

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff really loves Britta and he finally shows it.<br/>I don't own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I care about you

It was 2am and Britta was curled up and Jeff’s arms. Her favorite part of sleep was spooning with Jeff. It made feel comfortable, until a sharp pain hit her stomach. A cramp.

 “Fuck.” She whispered as she woke up from the pain. Her period always hit her bad. It was horrible and terrible and any other word to define hell. Her doctor recommended she take birth control so she could skip periods but that would be awkward for Jeff. He’d think it’s because she doesn’t want babies, or babies with him. But that wouldn’t be true. She wanted to have a baby one day, even with Jeff.

“Fuuuck!”

“Are you okay sweetie?”

She turned to see Jeff’s groggy eyes and his sexy bed head hair. Even though his breathe smelt bad she loves his half asleep voice.

“Yeah, just a cramp.”

He tucked his head even deeper beside her and took his thumb and rubbed it in circles on her tummy. She fell back asleep.

 

“OWWWW!”

 The alarm didn’t even have to go off because Britta’s screaming scared the crap out of him the next morning.

“Do you need some Advil sweetie?”

Britta nodded. She was holding her tummy and rolling around trying to get rid of the annoying cramps. Jeff sat up, rubbed his eyes, threw on his PJ pants and slowly walked into the bathroom.

When he returned Britta was lying on the floor with her pillow between her leggings. She was spooning with the pillow.

“Here’s your pill, should I get some water or something for you to swallow it with?”

“Yes please.”

“Anything else while I’m up?”

“You could make me a hot water bottle.”

Jeff was never really the type of guy to take care of some girl, but Britta was not some girl, he loves her. And whatever makes her happy makes him happy. So he would take care of her when she was screaming from her cramps, and seriously he never complained.

 

“SWALLOW IT!”

“NOOO!”

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO CHOCK!”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW!?”

Jeff sat down next to her on the floor. She was still straddling the pillow because her hot water bottle wasn’t ready yet. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the lips. Then he grabbed the pill and his hammer.

“The only reason I’m doing this is because it looks like your dying from this pain.”

He crushed up the pill and Britta swallowed it up, including her big gulp of water.

“Thank you.” She smiled and then Jeff lifted her back on the bed. It was almost time for school so he told her he would tell the study group she was sick. She agreed.

 

“Where’s Britta?”

“Is she coming to school?”

“Has anyone tried calling or texting her?”

The group bantered on until they enter Duncan’s class. Troy sat down on one side of Jeff and Shirley on the other. Jeff knew this couldn’t be good. The two of them probably cared about Britta the most and would notice something weird that he said and realize she’s at his house.

“Britta texted me back!” Annie shouted from behind them. “She’s not feeling well but we aren’t allowed to go to her house because she doesn’t want use to bug her about how bad she looks or feels.”

Jeff smirked a little because she looked gorgeous no matter what.

“I hope she feels better soon.” Troy murmured.

“She’ll be fine.” Troy glanced at Jeff who had heard him. They were pretty close this year which was odd because Jeff was dating Britta who ever kept saying Troy liked. But they still acted like bro’s.

 It was lunch and Jeff missed Britta. At lunch a lot they went out together or ate somewhere secret so they could have a quickie after. He dialed her cell.

“Hello?”

“Hi baby, how you feeling?”

He was calling her baby because he was hiding in the janitors closet.

“I hate this! I hate cramps! I hate periods!”

“Take more Advil.”

“I’ve took like six and I think it’s making me vomit or something.”

“Wait vomit?”

She swallowed loudly into the phone.

“Yea, I don’t know what’s going on but I feel super sick and gross.”

“I think I should come home.”

“No otherwise everyone is going to notice and realize were dating!”

“I want to be with you when you’re sick.”

All of a sudden the phone dropped and Jeff could hear her vomiting. He hung up and drove straight home.

 

When he arrived he went straight to the bathroom guessing that’s where’d she be from vomiting. He was right.

“You okay?”

“No, I’m… I’m not okay.”

He sat down and she crawled on his lap. His arms wrapped around her while she kissed him. They sat there for a while till she fell asleep. He stood up, still holding her, and placed her in bed. He tucked her in and she looked so snuggled in his blanket, in his shirt, and she looked so peaceful and so prefect. At that moment Jeff decided something really important. He left a sticky note by the bed.

*Were out of Advil, going to get some. Love you beautiful <3*

 

When Britta woke up she was super confused and super surprised. She fell asleep in the bathroom on Jeff lap feeling disgusting. She woke up in Jeff’s bed with him sitting in front of her holding open a red velvet box with a sparkly diamond ring inside. Her eyes started getting teary when she smiled super big. She sat up and said that one word that changes everything.

“YES!”

“YES?”

“YES!”

She places her new engagement ring on her finger and squeals like a little school girl. Her and Jeff start making out with laughter and smiles between each kiss. Britta decided after this that her period was her favorite time of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, tell me what you think. And if you have any prompts you would like to send in, comment below.


End file.
